1. Field
A process for grinding semiconductor nanocrystal polymer composite particles is disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor nanocrystal (also known as a quantum dot) is a nano-scale crystalline semiconductor material. The semiconductor nanocrystal has a very small size and a large surface area per unit volume, and may exhibit a quantum confinement effect. As a result of its small size, the semiconductor nanocrystal has different physicochemical characteristics than a bulk material having the same composition. Since the light emitting characteristics of the quantum dot may be selected by controlling its crystal size, it may be employed in a display device or a biological light-emitting tagging device.
When the semiconductor nanocrystals are applied in a display device, resin materials, such as silicone, are used as a matrix in order to disperse the semiconductor nanocrystals therein. However, such resin materials may often exhibit poor compatibility with an organic ligand compound being present on the surface of the semiconductor nanocrystal. The poor compatibility may lead to agglomeration of the semiconductor nanocrystals or may cause a loss of the organic ligand on the surface of the semiconductor nanocrystal, and thereby the display device may show reduced efficiency. Thus the remains a need for improved method of processing semiconductor nanocrystals.